A Walk To Remember
by JulieBookLover21
Summary: Bella is a 25 year old nurse. Edward is a 28 year old doctor. Both meet accidently in the park knocking into each other Could it be Love at First Sight? Plz give it a chance it's my first Twilight Fanfic.
1. Prologue

_Walk To Remember _

_Summary _

_Bella is a 25 year old nurse. Edward is a 28 year old doctor. Both meet accidently in the park knocking into each other Could it be Love at First Sight? Plz give it a chance it's my first Twilight Fanfic. _

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

_**Preface **_

_**Edward POV **_

"_Bella" I whispered in her ear. "I love you" I pleaded "Please wake up honey" _

_I felt so helpless, why wasn't she waking up? I thought._

_I should have protected her better._

_"C'mon baby wake up, open those beautiful eyes for me" I begged _

_I felt a hand on my shoulder, but never took my eyes off Bella's face._

_"Son" my father, Carlisle said "have patience she just needs rest" he left a few minutes later. Leaving me with my thoughts._

_**-HOURS LATER-**_

_I wasn't sure what time it was or how long i was there waiting but finally, finally she started to wake up._

_Her eyes fluttered revealing big brown eyes meeting mine making my whole world light up._

_I felt so relieved to have my Bella back with me._

_"Edward" she mumbled _

_"Sash Love" shushing her holding her hand "rest I'll be right here when you wake up Love you"_

_"Love you too" she murmured before falling asleep again with a smile on her face._

Plz review, At least 10 or more reviews Plz thank you


	2. Chapter 1

_**Thank u for your Reviews I can't wait for your Reviews on this! ;)**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**First Day of Forever**_

_**Bella POV **_

"_Pull yourself together swan" I muttered to myself. I'm currently having a panic attack over my first day at the hospital. I'm 25 years old and single with my Great Dane "Knight", who I got two years ago at the pound when he was a young puppy. _

_I grew up in a small town in Washington called "Forks". My parents are divorced and I moved back to back between phoenix and forks. I moved from Forks to Chicago a few months ago to finish my masters of Nursing. _

_I looked at knight sitting on my bed staring at me with his tongue out of his mouth like a proud father asking "So you think I'm ready for this?" He answers me the simplest way he can, he runs up to me and stands up to give me a big sloppy kiss on my face._

"_EEww" I complained while giggling "Ok I'm ready you big Boy" In answer Knight barks a triumphant "Finally" before looking up at me expectantly. _

"_Fine you can have your belly rub now" Giving in to my Little Boy. _

_Half an hour later I'm on my way to the hospital feeling nervous. I arrive and take a deep breath before walking in. I go to my locker and set to go. I meet another nurse Named Angela. She is really nice and sincere._

_We instantly become friends and help each other. Everything was going smoothly until, after I was coming back from lunch, passing through the park as a shortcut. _

_I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't notice anyone in front of me. I bumped into something hard and tall __and felt a shock go through my body __nearly making me fall down until; a certain pair of strong hands caught me. _

"_I'm so, so, so sorry" I hastily apologized looking way up to the tall man. I met with the most gorgeous green eyes with a crazy but, sexy bronze hair. We stared at each other for a second until I looked down blushing. He then spoke and it was the voice of an angel. _

"_No it was my fault. Don't worry about it…?" It took a moment for me to get that he was waiting for my name. _

"_Oh__ Sorry I'm Bella Swan" smiling shyly up at him. _

"_Well Bella It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Edward Cullen." As soon as our eyes met it felt like we were the only people there _

"_Nice to meet you too" I answered shyly. I looked at the big clock and noticed I'd be late if I didn't hurry back. _

"_I should probably be going but, it was nice to meet you" starting to leave but, he grabs my hand sending a shock up my arm saying "Can I come with you?" _

_I take a moment to answer and mutter an "OK". We start walking toward the Hospital. _

"_You work here?" He asks a bit surprised. _

"_Yea I'm a nurse" I say looking down from the cold wind. _

"_I work here too, I'm a doctor, Dr. Cullen" He says smiling a million dollar smile at me. _

_I blush looking down and feel a smirk forming on his face. We stop at the entrance and say our goodbyes. _

"_I guess I'll be seeing you around Swan" He says with a playful smirk. _

"_Yea I guess so" I blush then; look up saying "Bye" _

"_Bye" he says leaving with a look back at me. I feel a sense of loss when he leaves but, quickly shake it off and head toward the nursing department. _

_**OMG I'm on a roll for this story but, Please Review (At least 5 or more Review PLZ) and check my Profile to **__**VOTE**__** Which Story I Should Update? Thank u ;) **_


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2 **_

_**My Angel **_

_**Edwards POV **_

_Seemed like any other day at the hospital with the nurses eyeing me or trying to gain my attention. I'm 28 and single but, haven't dated anyone since my last relationship a year ago. _

_On my way to lunch I bump into a beautiful angel. II felt a shock go through my body. I instantly wrap my arms around her so she wouldn't fall. _

"_I'm so, so, so sorry" she says apologizing, looking up to me. Her voice was like an angel that I wouldn't ever get tired of hearing. I was met with the most gorgeous brown eyes with wavy brunette hair. We stared at each other for a second until she looked down blushing. She had the most beautiful blush on her face. _

"_No it was my fault. Don't worry about it…?" remembering that I had no clue what her name was._

"_Oh__ Sorry I'm Bella Swan" smiling shyly up at me. _

"_Well Bella It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Edward Cullen." As soon as our eyes met it felt like we were the only people there._

"_Nice to meet you too" she answered shyly. She looked away at the big clock._

"_I should probably be going but, it was nice to meet you" she says starting to leave. _

_No! I didn't want her to; making my body reach out to her._

_I grab her hand sending a shock up my arm saying "Can I come with you?" pleading with my eyes._

_She takes a moment that felt like forever to answer and mutters an "OK". We start walking toward the Hospital. _

"_You work here?" I ask a bit surprised. __**Please say yes, please say yes!**_

"_Yea I'm a nurse" she says looking down from the cold wind. __**Thank god!**_

"_I work here too, I'm a doctor, Dr. Cullen" I say smiling at her. _

_She blushes looking down. I smirk over the effect I have of making her blush. _

_We stop at the entrance and say our goodbyes. _

"_I guess I'll be seeing you around Swan" I say with a playful smirk. _

"_Yea I guess so" she blushes then; looking up saying "Bye" _

"_Bye" I say leaving with looking back at her. _

_I feel a sense of loss when the doors close making my angel disappear. _

_I'm going to make sure I see her every chance I have._

_**So what do you think? Plz review.**_


	4. Chapter 3

_**So sorry for not updating. Thank you all for reviewing. It's been a heck of a month. I promise to update regularly now. So in a few days I'll update. Go to my profile and Vote on Which Story I Should Update More Please? Hope you like this chapter.**_

_**Disclaimer: I Own Nothing. **_

_**Chapter 3 **_

_**Obsession **_

_**Edward POV**_

_Bella Swan… _

Just hearing her name makes my heart race for thinking of seeing her again at work. When she smiles her eyes light up like the sun. Over the past month I've done anything just to see her or hear her voice. I remember when I'd tried to talk to her she'd just star to blush and hide her face behind her hair.

Flashback (Italic_= Edwards Thoughts, _Normal= Edward & **Bold= Bella**)

It was a rare day at the Hospital, slow but, and steady. I was just making my rounds when I spotted Bella wearing a light blue long-sleeved sweater under her scrubs with her hair in a pony tail checking up on a patient. Looking at her I thought:

_Who knew scrubs could be so sexy? Wow hold on Cullen you've barely spoken to her but… I just feel like I've known her all my life. Dammit! Get a grip Cullen!_

I noticed the patient was mine. An elderly man Age: 70, named Mr. Connor. He loved to flirt with the nurses and make them laugh. I walked up to them to try and see what they were talking about.

(_Italic=Bella_ & **Bold=Mr. Connor**)

"**Hello Cutie"** said Mr. Connor winking at Bella.

"_Hello Mr. Connor. I see your feeling better today"_ said Bella smiling as she checked his chart.

"**Well seeing you everyday just makes my day sweetie" **replied Mr. Connor.

Bella smiled at him with a slight blush on her cheeks saying _"Thank you Mr. Connor. It brightens my day talking to you too." _

"**Honey, if you don't mind me asking, why are you single? You are quite a catch for any man to have"** He said smiling at her.

_My breathing stopped hoping for her answer with my heart beating rapidly._

It seemed like hours for her to answer but, it was actually a few seconds.

"_Well… I haven't really gone out much and really haven't found someone…"_ her voice trailing off with a pink blush on her face.

"**Oh really, Well the look on your face says a different story little lady. Come on tell me. I won't say a word besides I'm old."** said Mr. Connor with a knowing smile on his face.

"_Am I that obvious? Well… He works here at the Hospital and He's very sweet" _She says.

I start to hold my breath. _Is she talking about me or someone else? _

"**Do you know his name? Have you talked to him yet?"** said Mr. Connor.

"_Well I'll tell you his name only If you pinky swear?"_ she asks.

I smirk thinking _that's so like Bella._

"**Ok I pinky swear"** He says holding his pinky up to wrap around hers.

"_Ok His name is Edward Cullen and I haven't really talked to him that much but, he's always surrounded by all the other nurses who are much prettier than me that I think he wouldn't notice me compared to them."_ She says looking down a bit.

_What? How can she think that? She was more beautiful than them. _My mind races making plans to show her how much she appeals to me than the others.

"**Oh Dr. Cullen? He seems like a good, smart man but, If he doesn't notice you then, he's a nitwit and I'd tell it to his face if you need me to." **Said Mr. Connor

Bella giggled saying _"Well I'll keep you posted Mr. Connor" _smiling at him.

She put his chart back where it was saying _"Well I'll see you tomorrow Mr. Connor Bye" _

"**Bye honey, make sure to keep me posted on the Cullen situation." **Calls Mr. Connor

_That my cue to Leave _I thought.

End Flash Back 

I was making my rounds when I walked into Mr. Connors room I'm surprised to see Bella and Him laughing about something.

"Hello" I said startling them.

Bella stands up blushing saying _"Hello Dr. Cullen" _

"**Hello Dr. Cullen, Trying to make sure I don't steal one of your nurses**" said Mr. Connor making Bella blush more giving him a look to be quiet.

I chuckled saying "Maybe" continuing "So Mr. Connor how have you been feeling today?"

"**Great because of this little lady here giving an old man some of her time"** He says smiling at Bella knowingly.

"_Oh don't worry about it Mr. Connor. I like spending time here every day" She_ says smiling at him.

"**Awe Bella you've made an old man so happy"** he says smiling at her.

"Well Ms. Swan and I should let you rest right?" I ask her.

"_Yes your right, Bye Mr. Connor" _She says

Once we walked out I turned to Bella.

"Ms. Swan or would you like me to call you Bella?" I say

"_Umm Bella is fine"_ she says blushing.

_God I love That Blush _I thought

"Would you like to have coffee with me sometime this week maybe … Friday?" I ask her.

I held my breath waiting for her answer. She just looked at me blankly, biting her lip for a second. Then, as she opened her mouth to answer me I thought:

_Please say Yes, Please say Yes, Please say Yes,_ I thought.

"Ok" She said with a small smile and blush on her cheek.

"Can I have your number? So I can text you the details" I said while taking out my IPhone.

"Ok" She said Also, taking out her Iphone. We exchanged numbers.

Just as I was going to talk to her more, our pagers went off signaling us that our conversation was over.

We both headed to our destinations. I felt my heart racing with anticipation of seeing her again.

**Please Review ;) **


	5. Chapter 4

**A Walk To Remember**

**Thank u for the reviews it really warms my heart ;)**

**Chapter 4 **

Bella POV

I was shocked when Edward came into the room to check on Mr. Connor. I instantly felt embarrassed for not noticing him earlier.

Mr. Connor gave me a knowing smile reminding me of our conversation earlier before Edward came. Thank God he didn't hear that!

Flashback 

I was just thinking about what Mr. Connor just asked me. In my hometown at Forks, Washington I wasn't really interested in anyone for they were obnoxious, disgusting or just plain creepy.

When I started thinking about Edward I stated to blush remembering The moment we met. Mr. Connor saw right through me giving me an amused look. _Shoot why the elderly have to be so observant! _

"_Well… I haven't really gone out much and really haven't found someone…" _my voice dying down making me blush.

"**Oh really, Well the look on your face says a different story little lady. Come on tell me. I won't say a word besides I'm old."** said Mr. Connor with smiling at me.

"_Am I that obvious? Well… He works here at the Hospital and He's very sweet" _I say. _Bella you seriously need to work on that! I told myself._

"**Do you know his name? Have you talked to him yet?"** said Mr. Connor.

_Should I tell Him? Well He is my friend but, I'll make him pinky swear ust incase. _

"_Well I'll tell you his name only If you pinky swear?" _ I ask him.

"**Ok I pinky swear"** He says holding his pinky.

I take a deep breath and tell him nervously but, rapidly in a rush.

"_Ok His name is Edward Cullen and I haven't really talked to him that much but, he's always surrounded by all the other nurses who are much prettier than me that I think he wouldn't notice me compared to them." _I tell him feeling a weight off my shoulders of finally telling someone.

"**Oh Dr. Cullen huh? He seems like a good, smart man but, if he doesn't notice you then, he's a nitwit and I'd tell it to his face if you need me to." **Said Mr. Connor

I giggled imagining how that'd be, saying _"Well I'll keep you posted Mr. Connor" _smiling at him.

I put his chart back where it was saying _"Well I'll see you tomorrow Mr. Connor Bye" _

"**Bye honey, make sure to keep me posted on the Cullen situation." **Calls Mr. Connor making me laughs.

End Flashback 

I was shocked when Edward asked me to coffee. I was even more nervous when we exchanged numbers.

Its now Friday and he was going to pick me up at 7p.m.

I changed into my favorite pair of skinny jeans with my blue long sleeved V neck line sweater under my black leather jacket. I wore these flat grey boots to make sure I don't make a fool of myself falling on my ass in front of him.

I looked myself over in the mirror meeting Knight's eyes and said "Do I look OK? Is it too much or am I just kidding myself that He actually asked me out?" turning toward him and sitting on my bed next to him.

Knight turned to me and sat up and faced me to lift his front paw to me to hold and barked with his tail wagging. I smiled at him feeling comforted.

"You are a girl's best friend" I said to him petting him on the head just as a knock on the door sounded.

"OMG He's here" I told Knight feeling butterflies in my stomach. Knight jumps off the bed and runs toward the door barking. I follow and whisper to Knight "wish me luck" and opened the door smiling expecting Edward but, instead my ex, Jacob is there on my door step. Knight instantly is on alert growling at Jacob.

"Jake what are you doing here?" I ask keeping the door mostly closed.

"**I was just passing through and decided to stop by. Why don't you let me in**?" He asks, starting to push the door open a bit more causing Knight to bark at him. He looked down at Knight and shouted "**Shut up Mongrel!**" pushing further into the doorway.

I started backing up for he literally pushed the door back making me stumble back almost losing my balance. Knight came toward me without removing his eyes on Jakes form growling.

"Jake leave now!" I shouted at him. His expression changed from annoyed to furious moving toward me aggressively.

Knight got in front of me and showed his teeth at Jacob growling and barking at him to the point that he was about to pounce on Jake. I grabbed onto his collar hoping he'd feel how terrified I was for him. He backed up with me, making sure I was close to him and he could watch Jake at the same time.

"Jake Please Go or I'll call the Police" I said grabbing my cell from my back pocket. Jake kept staring at me with this intense glare and smiled this creepy smile that made my skin crawl.

"**Alright but, this isn't over**" he said and left with slamming the door shut.

I was frozen for a few seconds until Knight starting whining at me making sure I was alright. I slid to the ground and held on to Knight for dear life and repeatedly said "Good Boy, Good Boy, Good Boy" to him for a few minutes until I was able to compose myself again.

A few minutes later there was another knock at the door and for a second I felt terror thinking it was Jake again but, remembered Edward was coming to pick me up. I walked to the door with Knight at my heels, staying close and thought _"This is going to be an interesting night". _

**I'm sorry for not updating but, I'll make it up to you. I promise Well what you think? Please review and I'll update soon. **


End file.
